Una noche de Halloween
by Ashery24
Summary: Una noche oscura de Halloween. Una vampiresa encuentra una dulce presa. Fem!KrisPollo, Semi-AU.


¡Feliz Halloween!

La verdad es que me apetecía escribir algo para el Halloween de este año y como prometí un KrisPollo genderbender pero no se me ocurría ninguna trama que me convenciera decidí hacer el KrisPollo para hoy. Total la pareja tiene el toque oscuro perfecto para esta fechas =3.

**Nota:**  
>-El nombre Genderbender de Kristoph es Kendra y no me lo invente yo sino que es de Chiara Polarix Eldestein. A mi no se me ocurría ninguno y ese me gusto así que lo use. Chiara espero que no te importe<p>

-El de Apollo es Artemis. Ya explique en "Libra" el porque.

**Advertencias:**Yaoi (chico/chico) aunque mas bien Yuri (chica/chica) porque esto es un genderbender, Genderbender (cambio de sexo), semi-AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno), adulto-menor (Kendra aquí tiene "26 años", Artemis tiene 15), ¿muerte de personaje?

Narración oscura. Esto es un fic de Halloween no un fluff para el día de la amistad. Tenganlo en cuenta òwó.

**PD:** Creo que escribir esto mientras escuchaba canciones dark/de Halloween de vocaloid me influido un poco porque este fic me parece que tiene resonancias de "Trick and Treat" de Len y Rin Kaganime.

**PD2: **Creo que ya mencione algo con respecto a mis cutre titulos. *sigh*

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una noche de Halloween<strong>

Kendra Gavin. Una mujer hermosa, elegante, tranquila...con su cabello dorado y sus hermosos ojos azules enmarcados por unas finas gafas parecía un ángel. Pero Kendra Gavin no era un angel. Era una vampiresa descendiente de un poderoso clan de vampiros. Su sangre vampira era muy fuerte y eso hacia que solo pudiera beber sangre humana. Y incluso con esa sangre tenia que ser cuidadosa. No podía beber de cualquier tipo o enfermaría gravemente. Eso hacia que Kendra tuviera que mezclarse con humanos para poder sobrevivir.

Y lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que depender de unos seres tan inferiores y repugnantes y encima tener que fingir ser sociable para que estos cayeran en sus redes.  
>La única parte positiva es que Kendra había conseguido ser una abogada bastante famosa en los círculos humanos y eso le daba prestigio. Y con esos prestigios venían los contactos en los bajos fondos (contactos tanto humanos como sobrenaturales que le eran muy valiosos) y poder codearse con la alta sociedad mortal (al menos aquellos humanos no eran unos cerdos asquerosos, aunque aun así Kendra prefería pasar el menos tiempo posible con ninguno de ellos)<p>

Por eso no le gustaba ir a aquellas reuniones de la alta sociedad, aunque fuera necesario para mantener su fachada. Normalmente no le hubiera importado pero aquella noche era Halloween, la noche de los muertos y además había luna nueva. Era el escenario perfecto para salir a cazar. Pero uno de esos malditos humanos había decidido celebrar una de aquellas reuniones. Una a la que Kendra no podía fallar.

Y ahora que había acabado, Kendra se dirigía furiosa a su casa. La noche se terminaba y no podría tener un festín. Maldito humano. Kendra se juro a si misma que el muy maldito acabaría muerto. Claro que no antes de sufrir una gran agonía. Obviamente ella no iba a mancharse las manos por un simple humano por lo que cogió su móvil y empezó a marcar el numero de un asesino/demonio de bajo rango que sabía que le haría el favor encantado. Pero antes de que pudiera apretar el botón para ejecutar la llamada oyó una especie de sollozo que provenia de un callejón cercano.

Kendra alzó elegantemente una de sus cejas. Por pura curiosidad guardo el móvil y se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido. En el callejón había una chica de unos 15 años, con el cabello castaño y disfrazada de Caperucita Roja. Estaba en posición fetal, con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas, mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Kendra la miro. Tan dulce, inocente, frágil. Vestida con ese vestido de color rojo como la sangre. Y su olor...Era extasiante. Era un olor virginal mezclado con el de su sangre y algo mas que Kendra Gavin no lograba ubicar pero que sin duda la atraía y despertaba su lívido y su sed de sangre. Quizá aquella noche no fuera un total desperdicio.

Con tranquilidad se acerco a la muchacha. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le puso una mano en su hombro. La chica levanto la cabeza, la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Kendra, con voz tranquila

-S-Si-murmuro la muchacha. Esta la miraba, hipnotizada. La rubia río mentalmente. Aquella chica ya empezaba a sucumbir a la hechizate mirada vampírica. Aquello seria fácil.

-¿Como te llamas?

-A-Artemis-tartamudeo

-Así que Artemis. Yo soy Kendra, Kendra Gavin

-¡¿La famosa abogada?!-preguntó Artemis, sorprendida

Kendra se quedo asombrada de que una chica tan joven supiera quien era, y por el tono extrañamente alto de su voz. Claro que no lo exteriorizaria.

-Si, esa soy yo-sonrisa tranquila-es curioso que me conozcas. No creo que nadie mas de tu edad lo haga. Eres una chica muy especial

-Especial...-murmuro Artemis con tono resentido

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es solo...-Artemis dudo brevemente, pero la influencia de la mirada vampírica ya había hecho mella en ella por lo que al final confeso- Todo el mundo cree que soy rara. Siempre están molestándome porque soy huérfana, o porque mi tono de voz es muy alto, o porque...-Artemis se detuvo, tocando nerviosamente el brazalete de su muñeca izquierda. Kendra quiso preguntar sobre ese punto pero antes de que pudiera la castaña estalló-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Me invitaron a esa estúpida fiesta de Halloween solo para poder burlarse de mi!-acabó mientras se desacia en sollozos, abrazándose a la rubia.

-Hey, tranquila-murmuro Kendra, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña-Tu eres alguien muy especial. Estoy segura de ello.

-¿D-De verdad lo cree?

-Por supuesto-limpiandole las lágrimas-Eres una chica muy hermosa-murmuro en su oído, con una voz insinuante

Artemis se sonrojo fuertemente mientras parecía darse cuenta por primera vez de la posición en la que se encontraban. Ella estaba con la cabeza entre los pechos de Kendra mientras la mayor la estaba abrazando de una manera totalmente insinuante.

-S-Señora Gavin, no cr-creo que...-tartamudeo, totalmente nerviosa.

-No cree que...¿qué?-con una sonrisa insinuante mientras empezaba a acariciar a la chica, sensualmente.

-Señora Gavin...-gimió quedamente, Artemis

-Artemis...-murmuro suave e insinuantemente Kendra-Se mía. Se mía, Artemis.

-Yo, yo...-con la mirada perdida-Si...-acabó totalmente atrapada en el influjo de la rubia.

Kendra esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa. Con delicadeza levanto a su nueva víctima y la llevo a su casa.

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia. Kendra tendió a la joven con delicadeza en su cama. Esta gimió mientras Kendra empezaba a saborearla. La lujuria inundo la habitación mientras las ropas empezaban a desaparecer. La oscuridad las rodeaba, la sangre manaba del cuello de Artemis, el pecado era cometido. Un ultimo gemido puso fin a la velada mientras unos ojos rojos brillaban en medio de las tinieblas.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que os haya gustado este fic de Halloween. Y si, el final es un poco abierto. Para mi hay dos finales posibles.<p>

Uno: Artemis es solo una aventura/victima mas y ahora Artemis esta muerta(Los ojos rojos del final eran los de Kendra).

Dos: Kendra al final le coge cariño a Artemis y decide conservarla a su lado toda la eternidad convirtiéndola también en vampiresa (Los ojos rojos son de una Artemis recién convertida). Pero bueno es un final abierto así que el lector decide ;D.

Aun así espero haber podido plasmar perfectamente la oscura sensualidad asociada (o que yo asoció) con el KrisPollo. Cosa que parece aumentar al incluirle el genderbender.

Y si os preguntáis porque el vestido de Caperucita roja...Ashery quería ponerle un vestido rojo a Artemis. Punto.

PD: Me he dado cuento de que con "Libra" fui la primera autora de fanfiction en hacer ClaPollo en español. Y ahora también soy la primera en escribir KrisPollo en español. Genial 3.

**EDIT(18-2-2015): **Fic tambien publicado en AO3. Link en mi perfil.


End file.
